


猫鼠游戏

by theautumnmorning



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautumnmorning/pseuds/theautumnmorning
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 圆顺 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	猫鼠游戏

*圆顺

权顺荣进中央警署的第一年就遇到了麻烦。上头看他身手不错，安排他去盯着第六街区的黑帮，结果盯了仨礼拜死了五个人，夫胜宽气哼哼拿着报告摔到权顺荣工位上，你怎么回事，不是飞檐走壁无所不能吗，当时在领导面前拍着胸脯信誓旦旦，到头来打架斗殴都拦不住。

权顺荣委屈巴巴把报告收进抽屉，死的都是坏人嘛，我就没管。权顺荣眼看夫胜宽的脏话到了嘴边，抓起枪就溜了，我去盯着了啊夫警官辛苦了！

权顺荣走在路上骂骂咧咧的踢石子，石子撞到墙壁上噼里啪啦，远处的枪声含混的传过来，权顺荣眯眯眼，枪上了膛贴着墙边走。快走到死胡同里面，地上发现一只枪伤致死的可怜老鼠，权顺荣善心大发，兜里掏了张面巾纸给死状惨烈的小家伙盖上，身后传来吭哧一声笑，权顺荣猛的举枪回头，一个纤薄的身条罩了全身的黑衣，背着夕阳站，只留一对眼睛幽幽闪着光，也没有脚步声，就这么悄无声息踱过来，站在后面有意无意的笑。权顺荣满头冷汗，他想起来每晚下班在出租屋楼道里乱窜的那只黑猫，刻意唬人一般，轻蔑的蹲在楼口。

活这么大第一次见给老鼠安葬的条子，那人蹭蹭鼻子，满眼填满了对权顺荣幼稚行为的怜悯，权警官，你这样子可是活不久的哦。权顺荣举着枪慢慢后退，你怎么知道我的名字。

那人乐了，权警官在这片可是声名大噪啊，自我介绍一下，隔壁网吧老板全圆佑，得空欢迎来照顾鄙人生意。说完插着兜晃晃悠悠走了，只留权顺荣在角落掏手帕擦汗，操，这什么人啊，走路没声音的。临走转头给老鼠默哀了三分钟，给大夫洪知秀发消息，哥，你说什么人会用枪杀老鼠。

权顺荣习惯每天蹲全圆佑网吧楼顶观察街区情况，当然，是从别的地儿跳过去的，他对全圆佑有一种莫名其妙的恐惧，以至于每晚回家都要和那只可恶的黑猫远程挑衅一番，最后结束于楼下的中年妇女的漫骂声里。那天权顺荣端了盒泡炒蹲楼顶狼吞虎咽，不巧正撞上全圆佑来楼顶抽烟，俩人面面相觑，权顺荣嘴里的饭粒嚼也不是咽也不是，直勾勾盯着全圆佑拨着火机走到自己身边蹲下。全圆佑细长的烟塞进嘴里，转脸冲权顺荣慢吞吞吐烟，权顺荣猛吸一口气，成功被噎到，一抽一抽打嗝，逗的全圆佑咯咯笑。

权顺荣费了好大劲才恢复正常，满脸愤恨盯着全圆佑，您和我有仇吗全老板。全圆佑烟剩了一半，在地上碾灭，一言不发盯着权顺荣看，看的人心里直发毛。权顺荣刚想开口呛声，忽起大风，全圆佑站起身迎着风站，衬衫被风毫不留情拽起，只留全圆佑一个纤细的腰肢支撑起剩余的布料，愈发像那只骨瘦嶙峋的可恶黑猫了，权顺荣伸手护住自己的半碗炒饭。

全圆佑烟抽爽了回了网吧后门，发现崔韩率正站那装子弹，全圆佑上去打招呼，盯着崔韩率手里的枪看了半天，新货？之前没在你那见过。崔韩率点头，哥，过两天我对象诊所开张，今晚聚餐，你来吗，点披萨吃。

洪大夫吗，他诊所不是被人炸了吗，又找着店面了？好啊，记得帮我点个辣的。全圆佑抬头看看蹲在楼顶边露出一个衣角的权顺荣，撇撇嘴，那哥们去吗。崔韩率翘着脚往楼上瞧，权顺荣正塞了满嘴的炒饭奋力的嚼，应该去吧，他和洪知秀关系还蛮铁。

权顺荣美滋滋的跑到洪知秀诊所准备大快朵颐，没想到开门就见全圆佑叼着烟和老同事金珉奎打牌，夫胜宽脸上贴满了白条正在骂人。权顺荣逮着洪知秀质问，你他妈没告诉我全圆佑也会来啊，洪知秀眼瞪的比天大，我哪儿知道你俩认识啊，喏，夏威夷披萨，剩的最后一块，特意给你留着。

当晚权顺荣喝的烂醉，被夫胜宽架回出租屋，后来听洪知秀说那晚自己喝高了非要和全圆佑单挑，结果被人家瞪了一眼就认怂。权顺荣气得直冲楼口黑猫瞎嚷嚷，问候了人家祖宗十八代，那猫叫声尖锐，张牙舞爪，权顺荣感觉自己高等动物的尊严收到冒犯，正准备回击，金珉奎一个电话打来，说第六街区网吧里枪声响了快半小时，全老板估计都被打成筛子了。

权顺荣哼哼笑，他活该，知道了，我去瞧瞧。到了网吧发现窗户玻璃碎了一地，电脑都滋滋冒着火花和烟气。权顺荣端着枪往里走，没看着一具尸体，倒是里面一个屋门虚掩着，上头写个总裁办公室，权顺荣翻个白眼，这哥们可真够骚包的，抬腿把门踹开，见全圆佑施施然靠在椅子上玩手机，桌上摆一手提箱，见了权顺荣还规规矩矩打招呼，早上好啊权警官。

权顺荣自认不是好脾气，看着全圆佑安然无恙毫发未伤就生气，你这网吧都被打成这样了你还有心思在这吃鸡，没把你轰成烂泥真是便宜了你。权顺荣仰仰头，你这箱子里是什么啊。

全圆佑正好赢了一把，丢了手机支着脑袋调侃一般看着权顺荣，你过来我告诉你。权顺荣恨不得现在扣扳机一枪崩了他，别以为我傻，我过去那不是找死吗。

全圆佑瘪瘪嘴，不想知道就算了，权警官，慢走不送。权顺荣被惹毛了，侧腰又掏一把枪，两把一并抵着全圆佑脑门儿，自己挪步凑过去，全圆佑细削的手指拨开锁，权顺荣刚想凑近看就失去了意识，最后的记忆是跌进全圆佑怀里。妈的，这人的手真凉。  
全圆佑哥们儿徐明浩从门后走出来，圆哥你和一条子废什么话，还不让我动手。全圆佑搂着权顺荣喜笑颜开，这条子有意思，我要留着。

权顺荣迷迷糊糊醒过来，发现自己外套鞋袜都不见了，被铁链子五花大绑丢在一间杂物间的席梦思上。睁开眼的时候乱七八糟的感觉都从身体各个角落传输进大脑，又饿又痛又冷，但开口的第一句照例问候全圆佑，骂的那叫一个难听，门口看门的徐明浩都抖三抖。  
全圆佑正坐车上吃面，听着那边权顺荣骂街，差点没一口汤呛死，抹了把嘴气冲冲闯进门，我说权警官您嘴放干净点，搞清楚形式，现在是你掉我手里了。

全圆佑对待俘虏倒是一等一的好，好吃好喝的供着，闲着没事还蹲人面前和他聊天，看着权顺荣面红耳赤就高兴，徐明浩站门口转火机，我说圆哥，你留他干嘛啊，还浪费咱伙食费，崔小爷那边枪又涨价了说是要赚婚礼钱儿。全圆佑咋咋嘴，我说我看上他了，你信吗。  
徐明浩眼珠子差点滚出来，有你这么对付心上人的吗，铁链锁着还每天进去骂两句，等你把人放了还不得吃了你。

全圆佑笑的得意，权顺荣调来看第六街区的头一天就被全圆佑盯上了，他瘫在办公室的电脑椅上看巷口监控，这新来的条子左手转着手铐右手举根热狗，吸溜吸溜吃的比谁都香，跑到自己天台上端个手机看爱情肥皂剧，动不动豆大的泪珠子往下掉，嘴里还不忘啃一口金枪鱼三明治。全圆佑十六岁开始刀尖舔血，见的无非都是抽烟喝酒纹身火拼，脑子里能想到最美好的事是出任务枪走火正好崩了自己的脑袋一死了之。自从权顺荣在他的监控视频里出现，全圆佑比任何人都想活下去，去见他，问问他，在为谁哭。

全圆佑自认没什么手眼通天的本事，懒懒散散开个网吧顺便帮人倒黑钱，有时候干点拿人钱财替人消灾的活，奈何自己性子慢，只好找个功夫了得的哥们儿帮忙。这回的项目是帮人报私仇，金主说六街区来那条子闲着没事打抱不平，把一个小弟打了，脸上碗大个青，奈何他是条子自家不敢出手，只得来找全圆佑。

全圆佑端了一盘子瓶瓶罐罐进去看权顺荣，跟他说想活命就配合自己，权顺荣不屑，嚷着过一会警署就来人救，全圆佑耸耸肩，那他们也得能找到这。全圆佑箍了权顺荣的手脚防止乱动，拿了一瓶红色液体就往人身上泼，权顺荣眉眼全皱到一起，腥死了，这什么啊。全圆佑推推眼镜，猪血。  
全圆佑正往兜里摸手机呢，徐明浩推了门进来，说是条子来巡视，权顺荣喜出望外，扯着嗓子哭喊救命。全圆佑摆摆手让徐明浩先走，说自己能解决。

警察敲敲门说例行检查，权顺荣正准备吼，被两片冰凉的唇瓣狠狠堵住嘴，全圆佑像个强盗在权顺荣唇齿间搜刮，片甲不留。警察听着动静不对，一枪射开门锁，却看见角落席梦思上两个年轻人纠缠着，吻的火热，床垫上溅着血点，下面人辗转呻吟，哭腔都出来了。警察收了枪关门出去，末了还跟身边人念叨现在的小孩子玩的真大。

全圆佑迟迟不肯松口，权顺荣恼了，使出浑身解数把人推开，手碰碰红肿的唇，你他妈干嘛，这是老子初吻！全圆佑跪坐在床垫外头打量，红的耳朵红的脸颊红的嘴唇红的血，储藏室的高窗把阳光推进屋，混着灰尘沙粒绕着权顺荣打转，怪不得人人都想活在人间，做个人真是不错，嬉笑怒骂，漂亮极了。

权顺荣看这人吃软不吃硬，大丈夫能屈能伸，心一横牙一咬，挤挤眼睛逼出两滴泪，你畜生你混蛋！老子初吻就这么没了！赔我！  
全圆佑慌了神，他见过很多人哭，妓女冲着男人哭，老头抱着婴儿哭，兄弟看着尸体哭，无非都是些撕心裂肺哀毁骨立的场景，可他从没见过这种哭法，带着目的性，又似乎没什么目的，红着鼻头只单单滚两滴热泪下来，让你可怜又不让你怜悯。  
权顺荣看此招奏效，便乘胜追击，说的话都成了颤音，全圆佑浑身触电一般，钥匙丢给权顺荣就落荒而逃，徐明浩坐车上满脸狐疑，你就这么放了他？我保证赶明儿他就带着警署的人来逮你。  
全圆佑坐在副驾驶喘粗气，谁逮谁还不一定呢，咱把自己当耗子，人家还不一定想当猫呢。

权顺荣在出租屋吃着杯面泡脚，给夫胜宽打了八百个电话都没人接，权顺荣看着桌上的手铐直发呆，老子不会被开了吧，我这个月房租还没交呢。第二天上班去找李知勋查全圆佑的档案，除了被投诉一回网吧服务态度不好再无其他，权顺荣啐口唾沫，这无赖到还挺能躲，什么事都撇的挺干净。他信誓旦旦和李知勋说这人不对劲，李知勋看也不看他，兄弟，这周又死一个，我估计下周你的警官证也要上西天了。  
权顺荣郁闷，这一切的一切都是因为那个该死的无赖，原来自己是可以平步青云施展抱负，现在可倒好，被人抓了，又放了，你还抓不到证据，和猫玩老鼠一样，早晚被玩死。

打败敌人首先要接近敌人。权顺荣雷打不动去全圆佑楼顶吃午饭，日头再大也去，酷暑实在是不饶人，权顺荣被明晃晃的太阳晒的犯晕，正准备跑路，突然来了一片阴凉。全圆佑一手打伞一手插兜，活脱脱一偶像剧里拯救暴雨中失恋女主角的男二样子，满脸大义凛然。权顺荣站直了皱眉头，下意识往后躲，你要干嘛。

权顺荣也不知是哪句话惹了全圆佑，那人竟然摔了伞就走，权顺荣举着伞看那个毛乎乎的脑袋尖消失，张牙舞爪的骂，大夏天还穿一身黑，热不死你！  
权顺荣并非故意去找全圆佑吵架，奈何他那楼顶实在是好地方，周围几条巷子一目了然，全圆佑天冷来送毯子天热来送可乐，有一搭没一搭瞎扯，权顺荣原以为这人是个冷面法官，没想到嘴贫的要命，自己嘴上功夫不如他，被噎的没话说，只能使拳头捶。全圆佑蹲在旁边，眯起眼睛笑，眼里的喜欢快溢出来，权顺荣明眼看着，看着看着就快要陷进去，温柔是别扭在两人身上留下的致命伤，鲜血止不住的流，落到地上长出玫瑰，争先恐后七嘴八舌，今天谁爱谁更多一点了？  
天台的风大，忘我又热烈的吹。  
权顺荣那天正在楼顶研究从李知勋那讨来的监控，突然脚底一震，低头一看，全老板的店面冒着滚滚黑烟，这人怎么这么点背，这店被砸几回了。没一会接到报警电话，隔壁巷有人打架斗殴，权顺荣把监控塞回包里，下楼骑上小电驴赶过去，地上血迹不多，当事人早就逃之夭夭，权顺荣动动耳朵，旁边地下室的窗户里传来粗重的呼吸。凑过去一看，全圆佑倒在杂物堆里，黑衣服上全是血点，黑暗模糊了表情，只看了一对眸子喊着救我，像一只想要挣脱地狱却被狠狠击落的黑猫，倒在自己和别人的血污里舔着爪子。

权顺荣翻进去，全圆佑不好意思的笑笑，权警官，可不能见死不救啊，小心我投诉你。权顺荣把人扛起来，顺便对讲机呼叫金珉奎，全圆佑手冰的像个死人，权顺荣盯着全圆佑胸前一大摊血迹，你先活下来再想投诉我的事吧。

全圆佑在洪知秀的诊所醒来，旁边是呼噜噜吃泡面的权顺荣，嘴唇肿得似曾相识，全圆佑挑挑眉毛，你这嘴怎么肿成这样。权顺荣使劲吸鼻涕，你那店里放的泡面怎么这么辣，要不是我饿……你笑个屁！  
全圆佑皱起鼻子笑，扯到了胸上的伤口，龇牙咧嘴的吸冷气。权顺荣摔下泡面想要喊洪知秀，被全圆佑按下，疼点好，能让我知道我还活着。

权顺荣一早一晚去看全圆佑两趟，全圆佑端着他送来的黄桃罐头呛人，你别指望我因为你来看我就对你好。权顺荣拨拨鼻子，随便你啦，昨天带来的面怎么没吃？  
洪大夫禁止我吃，全圆佑放下罐头，我没胃口。  
你不吃饭就永远躺病床上算了，笨蛋，想吃什么。  
全圆佑咧嘴笑，你过来我告诉你。权顺荣犹犹豫豫，吃过一回亏，十年井绳的劲还没过，可他窝在病床上，量他不敢造次。  
全圆佑凑到权顺荣耳朵边，张嘴就含住了权顺荣的耳垂，权顺荣像被猫吓僵的小老鼠，张着嘴愣在那任由人家玩弄。最后全圆佑脸上挨了一巴掌，傻乎乎躺那憨笑。

权顺荣那日把全圆佑送诊所之后去调监控，又托了尹净汉去问问那人为什么动手，结果得知那人原本花钱让全圆佑教训自己，结果第二天看着自己毫发无损大摇大摆巡街，这才去找全圆佑的茬，没成想全圆佑不退钱就算了还大打出手，可惜双拳难敌四手，全圆佑被一脚踹进地下室，就像踩一片深秋的落叶，不费吹灰之力就能让人支离破碎。

权顺荣深感不好意思，自己骂了人家狗血喷头不说还让人家躺手术台上奄奄一息，这才鲜花补品的去问候，没想到这厮得寸进尺耍起流氓，果然是个无赖。权顺荣咬牙切齿坐工位上揉耳朵，掏出来监控甩给李知勋，用不着了，明天我就辞职，这活谁爱干谁干。

权顺荣辞职报告被驳回，只得乖乖下班回家等着第二天一早照样刷指纹打卡上班，走到楼门口看见黑猫蹲那舔毛，瘦得肚子瘪进去，风在吹大点就能整只卷走了。权顺荣口袋里剩了半根火腿肠，蹲过去放地上，快吃吧，大笨猫，瘦得要死还不吃饭。  
权警官还是这么好心肠，全圆佑突然出现在权顺荣背后，权顺荣额上猛的渗出汗，你他妈走路能不能出点动静。全圆佑站在夕阳底下，面容枯槁，目光黯淡，只有胸脯的起伏才能证明这不是个鬼魂，权顺荣叹气，你这又是何必，把自己折腾成这样。

全圆佑开口，你好不好奇，那天我桌子上的箱子里是什么东西？权顺荣猛点头，手上却摆出准备迎战的样子，就差给枪上膛了。全圆佑摸摸胸口还没好全的伤口，你答应我一个条件，我就告诉你。  
权顺荣就这么稀里糊涂被人一路吻进家门，全圆佑一边吮着人的耳垂一边从权顺荣兜里摸出钥匙开门。门撞在墙上，把权顺荣养在笼子里的仓鼠吓得直跑转轮，权顺荣被亲的迷迷糊糊，眯着眼睛推全圆佑胸口，忽然想起来这无赖还有伤，一下子手足无措，任由人家去解警服腰带。  
俩人累了就脑袋顶着脑袋气喘吁吁，权顺荣没了挣扎的力气，全圆佑，你那箱子里到底他妈是什么。全圆佑一哼声又把自己没进权顺荣里面，那箱子里啊，是套。  
操你怎么什么钱都赚啊，权顺荣抓紧床单。全圆佑下身发狠，欺负的权顺荣直嚎，全圆佑乐了，那可都是我花自己钱买的，给你准备的。  
楼里又响起来权顺荣每日问候黑猫的话，不过这次声音里掺了不少汗，泪和模糊的爱情。  
全圆佑身子还没好全，从黄昏到深夜，他撑在权顺荣身前大口喘气，权顺荣在人身下哼哼，说腰疼。全圆佑躺下说荤话逗他，权顺荣抬脚就把全圆佑往床下踹，楼下人拿拖把杆子戳楼板，差不多行啦，做个没完。权顺荣捂着嘴巴嘿嘿笑，要不咱俩喊的声音再大些？

全圆佑沉迷于权顺荣，就好像看一部永不落幕的彩色电影，目不转睛爱不释手，他生气了破口大骂，开心了放声大笑，受了欺负软乎乎的红着脸骂无赖，住在那么个破落筒子楼里也能活蹦乱跳。全圆佑没谈过恋爱，他也想过，早上和人接吻中午点个外卖晚上和人做爱，养三猫一狗，夏天买个风扇冬天买个暖炉，抽根烟喝杯酒一起窝在衣服堆里看俗套的爱情电影。

全圆佑坐在地下挠挠头，权警官你谈过恋爱吗？


End file.
